konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion (Guardian)
__TOC__ Biography Fusion's origins are unclear, other than his initial training at a village deep within the Forest itself. There, he learned his base technique, and after years of refinement and little in the way of new techniques, he left the village and began to wander the Forest, in search of new training and battles that would truly be a test of his skill. Between then and his arrival in the Clearing, it is assumed he wandered the forest. Following his arrival in the Clearing, Fusion quickly became aware of the Forest as it truly was. Soon after, he would become the new Guardian, extremely vital to the Forest itself. Appearance Standing at 5'6", Fusion has a somewhat muscular build, though it seems he's been 'remolding' himself into a more athletic build. His hair goes down to lower neck, and without his magic-based disguise, two fox-like ears and two fox-like tails are present. White-skinned male, brown hair kept rather tidy for a fighter. His body noticably lacks scars of battle, a testament of his skill. His eyes, a bright yellow, with sharp irises. Despite these features, he manages to appear somewhat humble, yet composed as a fighter. He wears a black armless gi, with dark blue highlights, brown wristbands, and a black tied belt. His two swords, the Katana and the Truster Edge, are located sheathed at the right side of his waist, and the other blade slung around his back in it's own sheath respectively. Weapons Fusion has two swords, in addition to his own hand-to-hand combat skills. Standard Katana - Fusion excels at using it, using his own energy to assist the blade in resisting otherwise severe impacts. It has also been forged to withstand brief elemental enchantments, as well as the stress Fusion typically puts on the blade. Even if it appears ordinary... It is anything but. Truster Edge - Given to him by a elven warrior, this is the second of Fusion's two swords. It rarely sees use compared to his Katana. An extremely powerful blade, with the ability to change it's shape to suit the user's will, it has taken on the form of a katana to match Fusion's preference. The blade contains partial replicas of the souls of the warriors who had used the blade in the past. Personality Fusion is surprisingly calm. Very little seems to bother him other than whatever may be immediate on his mind. He speaks with clarify, and often times, is unnecessarily reassuring. He is prone to being a bit pessimistic, possibly because he still doesn't fully understand his role as the Guardian, and what he can do with the position beyond what his position strictly calls for. Otherwise, Fusion deeply cares for the well-being of the Forest. Abilities Fusion has a vast collection of abilities, some natural, others trained extensively, some possibly even dormant or yet to be discovered. Most of them have no names, however, the notable points are mentioned here: - As a four-tail (currently), Fusion naturally possesses powerful reserves of energy at his command. This energy can be manifested into the base elements, or serve as fuel for techniques involving a certain level of magic. It can even be used by Fusion to directly enhance his movements directly. 1\3rd of his 'reserves' are used daily to supply the Koniki Island with the energy to regenerate itself. - A technique taught to Fusion by the previous Guardian was the ability to 'sense' things within the Forest far beyond the usual natural senses. Within a mile's radius, Fusion can 'connect' with the Forest, and sense the presence of most kinds of beings, as well as the 'energy' of events that may be happening. However, at this point in time he is unable to distinguish what energy is what through the Forest, merely it's location. Category:Characters Category:Fusion